Don't know who to choose
by Felicia Heartfilia
Summary: Lucy's rejected by Gray and gets comforted by Natsu but then Lisanna comes and kisses him and all and Lucy gets jealous JUST READ! Rated T for saftey!


**Okay, this continues from Gray x Meredy but this is a Lucy x Natsu x Lisanna fanfic with Bell and Zeref giving the people advice soo.. yeah .. and then a little Juvia x Lyon but let's get started!**

"Gray hasn't been at the guild for like 2-3 days, aren't you worried, Lucy-sama?" Bell says, looking at me.

I sigh. "I don't know. Am I suppose to be worried?" I say, putting my head down.

Bell pats my head. "It's okay, I know it's hard."

"Maybe that stripper-bastard is with another woman right now." Cana says, smashing her beer mug on the table.

"Chill out, Cana. You're probably worried but he might be busy today." Evergreen says, fanning herself.

I get up, and sit by the bar, and put my head down.

"Lucy? Are you alright?" Mirajane says, wiping a beer mug. I look at her and nod.

"Is this about Gray?" she says, looking at me.

I nod. "Yeah. I don't know if I should, or not, because..."

Mirajane looks at me confused. "Hm? What is it?"

I shake my head. "W-Well, I like him too, but then Natsu is in my way, c-cause I mean, I like Natsu too.."

Mirajane nods. "Oh, I see, now. So, Gray confessed to you 2...3 days ago?"

I nod, and look away.

"Well, there's only 2 ways to figure it out. Gray's situation, well, return feelings back or move on. And about Natsu, move on from him or admit your feelings towards him, but thats only if you move on from Gray-sama." Mirjane says, smiling.

I nod and say, "Okay."

I walk out of the guild and see Gray with Meredy. They're both smiling and holding each other's arms. I turn around and hide behind something. I see a boat and Ultear and Jellal are in it.

This is what I hear from the conversation:

"I'll miss you, Gray-sama. I'll probably come back next weekand, okay?" Meredy says.

Gray nods, and kisses her on her forehead. Ultear stays still and Jellal doesn't really care. Meredy enters the boat and they paddle away. They wave and Gray waves back. Gray walks towards the guild, and I walk behind him. I try to walk quietly, but he sees me.

"Why are you following me, Lucy?" he says.

I look away. "I..."

"You...well, it's kinda too late. Sorry, Lucy."

I nod, and run to my apartment.

**NATSU POV**

I see Gray walk inside the guild. I glare at him.

"Hey, ice-head boy, where've you been, eh?" He glares at me and kicks a table at me. "Ow, that hurt, you ice-coned bitch!"

"Yah, like I care about your damn yelling, you red head." Gray says, sitting down on a chair. I glare at him and throw a fire ball at him, but he dodges. Everyone in the guild looks at us, and I run out of the guild.

"Damn, that bitch!" I say, while running. I run past Lucy's apartment, but then I walk back to it and knock on her door. I see her lying in bed.

"Lucy, are you okay?" I say.

Lucy looks at me, with tears. "What does it look like? I don't even look alright. I should've accepted his confession, but I was stupid enough to even say no in front of him, I just..."

I go in the bed with her, and snuggle with her. "Lucy, who cares about that ice freak, I'm still here, okay? Don't worry. I _am_ the one who is always here for you, right? Even on those tough times, right?"

Lucy blushes and hugs me tightly, and she cries in my arms. I hug her back, and stroke through her hair. I kiss her forehead, and we both fall asleep, calmly.

I wake up in the morning in Lucy's bed, and she's not there. I walk out of her apartment. I walk to the guild, and Lisanna comes running towards me. "Natsu! I was so worried about you! Don't disappear from me like that, okay?" I notice Lucy looks away, and I try to calm Lisanna down. "O-Okay, I won't anymore. Don't worry about me." She kisses my forehead and everyone says "aww" in a cute way. I blush and look at Lucy. Lucy stands up and walks away. No one notices but me. Lisanna takes my arms, and she takes me in a room.

**LUCY POV**

"Why?_ Why'd he let Lisanna do that? I thought he loved me. He proved it yesterday night, he said those words I could never forget, but how am I suppose to..."_

**Srry, but I'm ending here. Until next time :/ **


End file.
